guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Jamil Ali Al Kabi
| place_of_birth = Mecca, Saudi Arabia | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 216 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Jamil Ali Al Kabi is a citizen of Saudi Arabia who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 216. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate he was born in 1973, in Mecca, Saudi Arabia. Jamil Ali al Kabi was repatriated without charges on December 28, 2007. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a trailer the size of a large RV. The captive sat on a plastic garden chair, with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush Presidency asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush Presidency's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Jamil Ali Al Kabi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 16 November 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript There is no record that Jamil Ali Al Kabi participated in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearing captive's annual Administrative Review Board hearings convened for captives whose Combatant Status Review Tribunal had already determined they were an "enemy combatant". ]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Jamil Ali Al Kabi's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 13 October 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Jamil Ali Al Kabi's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 31 August 2006. The memo listed 19 factors favoring continued detention under the heading "commitment", 3 factors favoring detention under the heading "Other Relevant Data", and six factors favoring release or transfer. Repatriated on December 29, 2007 A captive named "Jameel Ali Al-Kaabi" was repatriated on December 29, 2007, with nine other men. On January 9, 2009 the Department of Defense published the records for the third set of Administrative Review Board hearings, conducted in 2007 and early 2008. According to those records no review was scheduled for Al Kabi in 2007. According to the records of the 2005 and 2006 Board hearings, those boards had not recommended his repatriation. Al Kabi was repatriated in spite of the Office for the Administrative Review of Detained Enemy Combatants recommending his continued detention in US custody. References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (4) – Escape to Pakistan (The Saudis) Andy Worthington Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Living people Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:People from Mecca